Tear Drop
by TrunksBabe
Summary: ok, uhhhm i wrote this fic really late one night, if you see a lot of errors, please tell me ^-^, ok this is an AU fic with Bulma as the main character
1. Tear Drop ch. 1

  
  
Tear Drop  
ch. 1  
disclaimer: don't own DBZ, never had, never will ^-^  
  
Author's note: mwa ha ha ha ha! I'm writing again! Sorry for the long wait, but I got totally stuck on my other fic, so I decided to start a new one. Please tell me what you think!  
  
Mini warning: this fic contains rape suggestion I guess is the best way to put it.  
  
  
Bulma stared up into the sky, she was sure she had heard some thing, or maybe it was a sixth sense, whatever it was, she knew it couldn't be good. Suddenly, the sky flashed a dark red, and millions of tiny dots appeared in the sky. She screamed, and ran towards the safe confines of Capsule Corp. Her parents were no where to be seen, she was alone. An explosion came from outside, blasting the walls to pieces. Fire surged around her, while dark figures crept around the room, each grotesquely disfigured, with empty black eyes. Then the smell hit her, there was no mistaking the stench of burning flesh, but there was something else, something far more revolting. Bulma finally fainted into blissful silence, as she felt two cold hands wrap around her torso and lift her up.  
  
Bulma woke up with a start, her aqua hair plastered to the sides of her face, her whole body covered in sweat. She looked around, there was nothing but darkness, she tried to call out, but found her throat too dry and sore to get out anything more then a painful cough. Then she smelt it. That same stench that had filled her nostrils so recently, now surrounded her and suffocated her to the point where she though she would faint once again.   
A figure moved in the darkness, making her suddenly aware that not only did she have no idea where she was, but that she wasn't alone. Bulma shivered, as she realized that she had been stripped. Two eyes appeared right in front of her face causing her to jump back in fear. A cackling laughter was heard as the creatures moved closer to her. One of them, the apparent leader, looked almost human, except for serpent like scales covering its arms and legs, and a tail that looked perversely similar to that of a scorpion.   
It's hands reached out and touched her bare chest, making Bulma burst into tears as she realized she had no where to go. She knew all too well their intention, but there was nothing she could do, her one hope lied in fainting once again, so that she would not have to be conscious during the torment. Bulma closed her eyes as she felt more creatures gathering around her, each one just as misshapen as their leader. The smell overwhelmed her again, and she fell unconscious right after an extreme pain shot through her whole body.   
  
  
Bulma slowly opened her eyes, she was lying in a dark room, along with about twenty other females, who were all huddled together. She wasn't sure whether they were staying close out of being cold, or out of fear. A dim light shone through a tiny opening in a metal door that stood about an arm's length away, obviously she had been simply thrown in this prison, like some rag doll.   
Bulma slowly sat up, wincing as she noticed she was not yet recovered, then shivering when she remembered why. She glanced around the room, trying to see if she recognized any one in the room. There was no one. Some of the women didn't even look human. Bulma tried to manage a smile but she was still hurting too badly, and the attempt simply made her look more pathetic.  
Bulma nearly jumped, when some one in leaning up against a shadowed corner cleared their throat.  
"So I'm guessing you're one of those Earth females right?" The voice was strong, but didn't seem to contain any hint of danger, so Bulma mustered up all of her strength to reply.  
"Hai." It wasn't much, but the figure seemed satisfied and stepped out of the corner.  
Bulma's eyes widened in shock. The woman before her was at least six feet tall, her flaming blue hair cascaded down to her knees. She wore a pair of crimson boots that traveled half way up her thigh, where they met a similarly colored mini skirt. Above that, the woman wore a breastplate, made of some type of obsidian metal.  
Bulma looked down into a muddied puddle by her hands, and reeled back in disgust at her own appearance. The woman chuckled and sighed, don't worry how you look, you're a lot safer in rags, trust me. Then the woman cocked her head to the side and as she stared at some thing around Bulma's neck,.  
Bulma clutched the necklace self consciously, and continued to stare at the woman, as if trying to draw strength from the pendant. Then suddenly, Bulma felt faint and laid down, allowing sleep to over take her once again.  
The woman chuckled again, "No matter, you should sleep now any ways, you've been through a lot, and don't want to exert yourself too much."  
  
~ Flashback ~   
  
Bulma looked around nervously. It was a quiet night, and she normally wouldn't be here, waiting, all alone, that is, if He hadn't asked her to be. A small smile lit her face as she remembered how He had whispered to her while she was walking by, even though no one else had been there, it made her feel like she was important. Then of course, there was one hope she had held on to for so long.   
The blue haired woman was snapped out of her dream by the cracking of twigs in the distance, and even a little bit of cussing. Bulma had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from cracking up, when she saw her friend covered in broken twigs and thorns. He looked like he had been rolling around in the forest for hours. Even though she knew he had probably managed to get all of that brush on him in a matter of seconds, taking one of his "short cuts".  
Her own smile disappeared when she saw his own. Goku's smile always had a way of making her feel like melting right where she stood.   
"Hey Bulma, you made it!"  
Bulma forced herself to concentrate on responding, she'd have time for fantasies later (~_^).   
"Yeah, but from the looks of it you just barely made it."  
Goku turned bright red and looked down at his feet mumbling something about bushes from hell. Then he looked back up at her, a very serious expression on his face, which seemed so odd, since Goku was usually anything but serious.  
"Bulma you know I asked you to come here for a reason." He paused for minute, though it seemed like a whole year had passed to Bulma, who waited anxiously for his next words, "It's just that, well, I think I'm in love with ChiChi".  
Those words slashed at her very soul, she almost cried out in pain, heartache, and most of all betrayal.   
How could he love her?  
I've loved him for so long, and I've known him even longer.   
We were supposed to fall in love and get married and..   
Her thoughts died there as those words echoed once again in her mind `I think I'm in love with ChiChi', they were the proof. Her first love, the one she had stuck by for all these years, was in love with some one else.   
How could I have ever think that he could fall for me? I'm nothing to him!  
Goku looked at Bulma again, and she felt that familiar emptiness fill her soul.   
Oh Kami-sama I love him so much, why can't I just disappear, I can't take this any more!  
Goku looked confused, he had never seen his long time friend look so. well. dead.  
"Hey Bulma, what's wrong?"  
Bulma looked down at the ground hoping that it would suddenly swallow her up, and she'd be able to forget those words that still broke her heart.  
Then a big smile spread over his face, "Oh, don't worry, I promise I'll still spend time with you, you're my best friend, and I'd never want that to change!"  
This did it, Bulma felt all of her strength leave her, as she broke down into tears, and sunk to her knees, covering her face with her hands.  
Goku looked at her in complete shock, "Bulma?"  
"Just go away!!" Bulma screamed at Goku.  
He had never heard her sound so angry, and there was something else, she sounded like she had been betrayed. Goku felt a pain in his heart, he never wanted to see her hurt like that.   
What's wrong with her?.. And what's this feeling I have? I haven't felt like this for a long time. Long ago I learned that it could never work, she'd never want me, so I made myself forget those feelings.. those longings. But seeing her like this, they all seem to have come back with a vengeance. I'm so confused, I love ChiChi, but is it possible I love Bulma too?  
Goku clutched his head in frustration.  
What the hell is happening to me!? Ok Kami, she's so beautiful!  
Goku clenched his fists as a feeling of helplessness washed over him. He absolutely hated feeling like this, it killed him to feel like there was nothing to do to ease the suffering of his friends.   
Goku couldn't take it anymore, he dashed back into the forest leaving Bulma still on the ground. She had drawn her knees up to her chest as she slowly rocked back and forth.   
About thirty minutes passed before Bulma finally gathered enough energy to stand up. She had stopped crying, only when she had ran out of tears, and now she just felt empty and cold.  
As Bulma looked around herself a small twinkle of light seemed to float not far away from herself. As if in a trance, Bulma strode towards the tiny light.   
There, hanging on a branch swung a tiny blue orb attached to a thin black chain. As if some voice from beyond had commanded her, Bulma reached out and snatched the pendant, and put it around her neck.   
This will always remind me of this night, and of what happens to bakas who believe in the power of something as fictional as any tall tale.. the power of love..  
~ end of flashback ~  
  
end of chapter one  
  
So what do ya think? I'm probably gonna get flamed for the whole Bulma and Goku thing, but oh well ^-^! Please review!!! The only thing that keeps me going, is the thought that people actually give a shit about the hours I spend writing ^_^  
Arigatou!   



	2. Tear Drop ch. 2

Tear Drop

Ch. 2

Disclaimer: just cuz I obsess over DBZ and their characters doesn't mean I own them.

Author's Note: uhhhh… very fast moving lot's of introductions and such, I'm using this 

as the explanation chapter, once again, reviews are definitely appreciated ^-^

"Hey, are you ok?"

Bulma slowly opened her eyes, and nearly screamed when she saw a creature that 

looked almost like a human, except for a single blue horn which jutted out of its forehead, 

much like a unicorn.

The creature seemed offended at Bulma's shock, and was moving away from her, 

when Bulma grabbed her arm getting the creature to look at, then smiled. This seemed to 

be enough for it and it placed a fist firmly on its chest and said in a very soft voice, which 

seemed unnatural considering the primitiveness of the gesture, "Laria!" Then waited 

patiently for Bulma's response.

"B-Bulma, I'm Bulma", she finally managed to get out.

Laria looked very confused and attempted to recite what Bulma had said, "Bulma 

ime ulma"

The aqua haired woman laughed then tried again, "Bulma"

The creature looked very pleased and repeated Bulma's name several times to 

make sure she had it right this time. A movement in the darkness caught Bulma's 

attention, and she nearly fell over as Laria jumped over her, into the darkness. Bulma 

waited in the silence for a minute, unable to breathe. Then, Laria emerged from the 

darkness, followed by an other creature. This one had light purple skin with a lizard like 

tail wagging happily behind it. 

This new arrival reached deep inside of a pouch created out of what looked like 

spare rags, it hung by its side by a shoulder strap. When it's hand emerged, it was 

clutching a small electronic devise with a black head band affixed to it. The creature 

stretched its hand out toward Bulma, obviously indicating it wanted Bulma to take the 

devise.

Once she had it in her hand, Bulma began to examine the devise carefully. It was 

about the size of a quarter, with the one side rounded, and the other flat so that the 

headband could be attached. Laria reached out and grabbed the devise, then carefully set 

it around Bulma's head, so that it fell right in the middle of her forehead. She could feel a 

warmth come out of the devise and even hear a light hum resonating from it. Laria began 

to talk quickly and Bulma was about to tell her that she couldn't understand, when 

suddenly everything Laria was saying made sense, almost as if Laria were speaking 

Bulma's language.

Laria talked about her life her planet, her family, about the great sadness she felt 

in her heart about being stuck in this prison while her family had perished, and about her 

fears regarding what was to come. Bulma wasn't sure whether Laria would ever stop, 

when suddenly the other creature cleared its throat, and reminded its companion that 

Bulma had just woken up and probably didn't have any idea what was going on. Laria 

seemed to be disappointed, but backed away and allowed the other creature to approach 

Bulma.

"My name is Raia, I understand that you must have quite a few questions" Raia's 

voice was much like that of a grandparent who had and infinite amount of patience, and 

wisdom.

Bulma nodded, and said, "Hai, for starters, I'd like to know why exactly I'm here 

and for that matter, where 'here' is". 

"Very well then, you have been brought here by a race known as the Dere. They 

are quite a brutal race, who delight in killing, however, they also have a strong thirst for 

knowledge. So instead of discovering it on their own, they steal it from other races. First 

they massacre the planet, then they find the one being with the strongest Ri-Power. Ri-

Power is the power of the mind, a very strong one results in telekinetic abilities. Once 

they have found this being, the Dere take it aboard their ship, and store it in a cocoon like 

shell, for transport to their world. When they arrive, the prisoners, are sent off to a 

processing plant, where they extract all of the information and data they can. The process 

is fatal… 

Raia gave Bulma a moment to digest this new information before continuing, 

"You may have also noticed that there are only women around. The trip to the Dere home 

world, Devas, consists of several leaps through rifts, which are like tears in space that 

allow a ship to travel millions of light years in a second. This trip proves fatal to the 

males of most species, so the Dere only recruit female specimens".

Bulma went over all the information she had just received in her head, then 

looked back at Raia and asked, "This all makes sense except for one thing, I don't have 

telekinetic powers, and I'm most certainly not the most intelligent woman on my planet".

Raia shrugged and said, "Well, there must have been something special about 

your Ri-Power, other wise, you wouldn't be with us right now".

Bulma looked down at the ground in deep thought, as she tried to find some 

reasonable explanation as to why she was here. When she looked up again, Raia was 

smiling brightly at her. 

"What?"

"There is one thing I can help you with".

"And what's that?"

"Telekinesis!"

Bulma almost fell to the ground laughing. It felt good, she hadn't laughed in a 

long time, too long. However, the very thought of her, bending spoons and things like 

that, was too much, she couldn't believe that Raia was actually serious.

Raia crossed her arms and turned her head to the side, as if Bulma had just 

offended her deeply. Bulma looked at the strange girl, then sighed and agreed to try, even 

though she still couldn't believe Raia was serious. 

Raia nodded her head solemnly, as if she was about to undertake some grave 

responsibility. 

"Now close your eyes and concentrate on something dear to you, something you 

draw strength from".

Bulma's thoughts wandered first to Goku, then the night of their encounter, 

finally resting on her pendent. It had always made her feel safe, and protected.

"See that entity as a spirit, shapeless, colorless, and voiceless. Now pull that spirit 

into yourself, into your mind, into your heart, and into your very soul".

Bulma felt a rush of power wash over her, almost like a flood of water was 

cascading over her. Drowning her in its silence. It made her feel weak, and helpless. She 

fought against it thrashing about in her mind struggling for air, and control. Her eyes 

opened instantly, and seemed to glow. 

Raia and Laria jumped back from their new friend, terrified of the pure energy 

that was emanating from their friend.

Bulma saw her whole life before her, as if it had been written down in a story 

book. She saw her energy as a child, melting away to her pain as a teen, and then finally, 

her coldness as an adult. Disgusted, Bulma pictured all of those memories being burned 

by a blue flame, that consumed everything, and every one. 

Bulma stood up, without the slightest bit of physical effort. A blue aura 

surrounded her as a spiral of ice swirled around her. 

Laria stood up, raising her hands before her, as a ball of fire appeared at the edges 

of her fingertips. The orb flattened and grew into a shield that surrounded herself and 

Raia. As, Bulma's aura grew it extended towards Laria, eventually striking her shield. 

The shield expanded and swallowed up the icy power. Bulma let out a scream and a quiet 

thud was heard as she fell to the floor exhausted. Laria fell only a few seconds later, her 

energy spent. 

Raia looked over at the two other girls and cringed. Such power in the hands of 

those who were not ready for it could prove fatal for the poor fool who got in their way.

"So it seems you might complete your mission after all eh, Hatura?"

Raia looked into the shadows and spotted the source of the voice. 

"If you insist on remaining in the shadows, I see no need to report any thing to 

you, Ryshaka".

"What's to report? After all, I saw every thing, but if it would make you feel more 

at ease, then very well.."

The figure stepped out of the shadows. Her flowing blue hair that usually fell to 

her knees, was kept tame by a black ribbon tied around her hair, sitting on the top of the 

woman's head. The ends of the ribbons rested behind her shoulders, and finally stopped 

at the top of the woman's crimson boots.

Raia glanced at Ryshaka then returned her attention to Bulma and Laria.

"It would be best if you refrained from using my real name, especially around 

these two".

Ryshaka shrugged, then said, 'I don't see how it matters what I say around these 

two, especially considering they're unconscious. Besides, I doubt they'd guess who you 

are, even if they heard your real name," Ryshaka paused, then added with a mock bow, 

"oh great one!"

Raia glared at Ryshaka then stood up so that she was only inches from her face. 

"Never forget your place baka, no matter how far from Trea we get, the fact 

remains that I am your queen, and insolence will not be tolerated!"

With that, Raia punched Ryshaka in her stomach, causing the woman to loose her 

breath and clutch her stomach in pain. With one last hate filled glance at Raia, Ryshaka 

stalked away from her queen and returned to the darkness she had first emerged from.

After waiting a few minutes to make sure Ryshaka was gone, Raia walked over to 

Bulma and began to try to wake the blue haired woman from her slumber.


End file.
